The Letter
by TVaddict023
Summary: A oneshot about Peyton and Brooke. Takes place after the season 3 finale. Femslash.


A/N: Takes place after the season finale. Just a one-shot.

… _a friendship that survived two dead mom's and three absent parents can't survive one boy…_

…_I tried crying and you know what you did, you slapped me…_

…_I gave you a second chance, and you blew it…_

…_None of those words were 'yes Peyton, I love him'…_

It had been weeks since the wedding, and Brooke had spent those weeks replaying her last conversations with Peyton over and over again in her head.

All of the time alone was supposed to be a good thing, she just wanted to clear her head, but all it lead to was her imagining her life without Peyton, and how lonely she would be. Peyton had betrayed her trust, and fallen for her boy, and that was unforgivable.

But lately Brooke couldn't help but feel that she had done something just has bad. As she drove her car through the pouring rain she let her mind wander to the boy in question. The boy she thought she loved. Ever since Peyton had asked her if she really loved Lucas she had been considering whether or not she truly did love him. And the more she thought about it the more she realized that she was just as much of a bitch as Peyton was.

At least Peyton had been honest with her, Brooke didn't even have the guts to admit that she was only with Lucas because he was safe, because loving him was easy, and expected. But not loving him, that left her alone, and that left her broken.

_No, Peyton I don't love Lucas…_

She couldn't find the courage to say the words aloud, so she had written them in a letter, and put the letter in her car and drove.

…_but the thought of you two together broke my heart and I didn't know why…_

The rain pounding down on her windshield as she made the drove on the familiar roads lured her into a calm.

_…I convinced myself that I didn't want to see Lucas with someone else, and that I was so in love with him that I couldn't let him go…_

She shut the car off and walked the driveway in slow small steps, trying to take as long as possible.

_…but in the end I realized that it wasn't Lucas that I was trying to hold onto. It was you Peyton…_

Reaching the door she took a deep breathe before reaching up to knock on the door. She never used to knock, but id didn't feel right to just barge into the house this time.

…_I will always love Lucas, but no I am not in love with him. But I still can't hate that you love him Peyton, because I love you. I know it is sudden, but there it is Peyton. I don't want to be with Lucas, but I don't want you to have him either. _

Peyton opened the door and was shocked to see a soaking wet Brooke standing on her door step. Peyton moved to let Brooke in, but Brooke shook her head and handed Peyton a letter before turning to walk away.

_...I am in love with you P. Sawyer. So tell me, can a friendship that survived two dead mom's, and three absent parents survive this?..._

Reading the letter Peyton was shocked, and didn't know how to react.

_Love,_

_Brooke_

All that Peyton could think as she refolded the letter was that she had to find Brooke. Not even bothering to grab a coat she ran into the rain and saw a crying Brooke sitting in her car. She ran to it and pulled the door open.

"Our friendship can survive anything Brooke." Brooke looked up at Peyton and smiled, but was still unsure.

"I had to tell you Peyton, but you don't have to feel the same way, I just couldn't keep it inside anymore." Smiling Peyton pulled Brooke from the car and into the pouring rain. Then she pulled Brooke close to her and their lips crashed together.

"I love you B. Davis." Smiling Brooke pulled Peyton back to her, but Peyton pulled away. "I just have one question."

Brooke wrinkled her eyebrow in worry. "What?"

"Whose gonna tell Lucas?" Laughing Brooke let her fears melt away.

"Last one to the house tells Luke." With that Brooke took of running with a laughing Peyton close behind.

A/N: Okay so that just sort of came to me so I decide to write it down. Let me know what you thought of it, reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
